Wearable devices are novel concepts, technologies and applications. The basic principal of wearable devices is integrating various sensors, wireless transmission technologies and other existing equipment to minimize the size and improve the practicality of wearable devices to be worn on a user's body. A typical example of a wearable device is Google glass or Samsung's Galaxy Gear Watch.
Wearable devices of the prior art are developed with focus on the features of the device itself and auxiliary equipment applications, but interactive wearable devices are rarely focused on. There is no interaction method between wearable devices of the prior art.